Enough Sap to Drown In
by Titans R Us
Summary: Following the events of "Here's a Bag so you can Gag," Shiro finally pops the question and Pidge says…yes. Here are a couple of scenes of/and leading up to the event. One is a very upset Lance, who learned about the proposal last. "I'm offended, Pidge. Absolutely shocked and offended. Did our years at the garrison together mean nothing to you?" "Yes."


The first person to notice was Coran. Who after Shiro is surprisingly quite observant. It's only the first day she had taken to wearing it, and Coran, coming to get her for breakfast, glanced at her hands and started to flap around excitedly.

"Oh what a glorious, _magnificent_ day!" Though not often prone to physical gestures, he proceeds to pick her up and do his best impression of an anaconda.

"I'm so _pleased_ for you." Coran paces down the hall clutching her like a stuffed animal. "I was becoming concerned that the young man would never come forth with enough courage, yet-"

"Coran…Air," Pidge wheezes feebly. "Required for breathing."

"What lunacy. According to my files humans can go without oxygen for at least three minutes." But he does smile down at her; the grip on her ribs loosens minutely. "Yet I suppose if we wish to alert the others of your engagement, having proper lung capacity is necessary."

"Engagement? How did you even know?" That alcove was private dang it. "And can you let me down?"

"I may have helped the Black Paladin with selecting the ring. Determining a clever design for our clever paladin was a rewarding challenge." His chest rises with pride; Pidge rises with it. "And I suppose I must if you are to tell the others."

"About that…" She trails off. "Could we just…let things unfold naturally? Like who notices, notices?"

Though it's a big deal, doesn't mean it has to be _a big deal._ Her relationship with Shiro has always been a quiet thing. Shiro's never been the type to shout their status throughout the castle. _Unlike Lance._

"I'm not sure why you wouldn't want to share the stupendous news, yet I leave these things to your discretion."

"It'll be funny to see Lance figure it out."

"Oh. Well. In that case…"

* * *

"I'm offended, Pidge. Absolutely shocked and offended. Did our years at the garrison together mean nothing to you?"

"Yes."

Lance puts a hand on his chest, the very image of someone horribly betrayed. "I had to learn from Hunk. Hunk, who I had to corner and interrogate. Hunk who sniggered at me for _days_!"

"It's not my fault you're observant as a rock. You can't even tell when people are actually flirting back." She tried to deflect.

"Don't try to change the subject. This isn't about me, _it's about you_." He makes a grabby motion, "Now show me the ring."

"It's been on my finger for a while now," she mutters, but bequests the hand for Lance to take and examine. "I don't know how you missed it."

He turns her hand this way and that. "Geez, I dunno because it's under your armor half the time. Hmmm, It's kinda understated, but I guess it suits you."

The ring's white-silver in color with no jutting stones. Instead there's a band in the middle of little jade like orbs that wrap around the ring. Each orb is encircled with gold giving it a slight filigree look.

"You mean it's not flashing neon pink and gaudy like you?"

"My heart breaks every time you open up your mouth," He gives her a look, "But you know what I mean. I bet it has a hidden surprise, just like you always do."

Lance knows her so well. A grin splits her face, "It's a mini computer."

"Of course it is, you tech freak. Show me."

She pulls off the ring and twists the top and bottom halves. The whole ring comes apart floating in midair as glowing orbs slowly form a screen.

Lance whistles. "Whoa, what can it do?"

"Its functions are simple. Whenever I'm...extremely happy." Pidge can't force down the red that attacks her cheeks. "One of the orbs will record it as a memory that I can access later."

"So, what's already on there?" He wiggles his eyebrows distractingly.

"Nothing that I'm going to show you!"

"Awwww, no fair, no freaking fair!"

She sticks out her tongue childishly and Lance mirrors the gesture.

"Whatever, have it your way. So when are you getting married?"

"Well...technically...we already are." Lance's jaw drops and Pidge is this close to cackling.

"Remember when we stopped at the planet that's basically _Galactic DMV Hell?_ There we filled out the paperwork…Shiro and my parents are stuck on having a proper ceremony though."

" _How dare you?_ How dare you do this thing and _not tell me anything_. I will remember this Pidge and my revenge will be swift and _merciless_."

"But then how will you do your job for the ceremony?"

 _"MRS. SHIROGANE YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW!"_

But Pidge can't stop laughing to give him an answer.

* * *

Thunk. _Thunk_ _ **.**_ The knife on cutting board is oppressive and Shiro wishes he could try Allura again later. When she's not taking her turn to cook. When she doesn't have a sharp object in her hand.

"Allura, don't you think this is a tad…excessive?"

 **Thunk**. "Why Shiro, I have no idea what you're implying."

Shiro doesn't understand why this is necessary. When he finally found the courage to move his relationship with Katie in a completely new direction, he had gotten several 'shovel' talks.

Six, to be precise. Though how Matt got cellphone reception out here to deliver his was nothing short of a miracle.

So he doesn't see why he has to go through all this…again.

"I'm just asking for a brief take of leave. And if requesting a carefully placed wormhole is too much, then Black'll handle it just fine."

Allura is chopping thick legs of meat. They almost look like turkey legs, only they're size of _Shiro's torso_. And Allura is slicing through bone with terrifying ease.

Allura's smile is strained. "And may I ask why you're leaving right after announcing your prenuptial agreements?"

"…It's a surprise for Pidge." Shiro says blankly.

The knife pauses for a moment. "So you are not perhaps…what is it that Lance called it? Oh yes now I recall, _getting cold feet?"_

"No." Shiro grits out. "I'm am 100% dedicated."

"Oh, really?" **Thud.** Allura slams the knife, completely separating the thickest part of the leg in half.

Shiro doesn't have time for this. "Yes, really. Are you going to grant me leave or not?"

"Possibly…" The word is drawn out. "If you tell me more about this _surprise_."

Shiro sighs. "Fine."

If Shiro had to walk on a bed of Allura's fingernails to make this happen, fine. He'll do it. After all, he didn't actually _ask_ Doctor Holt for Katie's hand. He just went ahead with his feelings, the light striking Katie's eyes and the soft giggle that echoed between them. And she said _yes_. Heaven knows why, but she did. So getting his superior's family out here is the least he can do. Even if he has to fly through every damn asteroid belt to do it.

Especially because it'll make Katie crack that smile that Shiro loves most.

"Excellent. Then why don't you aid me making dinner _as you tell all about it?"_ It is not a request. Allura offers the knife while motioning towards the meat.

"No thank you, I've got this." His hand glows and he gets to work.

His arm is going to smell like meat for days, but oh the things he does for love….

* * *

"Pleeeeease. Make them stop." Pidge whines in the back of her throat. They've been at it for _hours_. "I don't care. I really don't, make them not care, Hunk."

Hunk pats Pidge's leg comfortingly. "I wish I could Pidge."

The argument in the background is getting louder. Lance and Allura care about _The Dress_ ….a lot. They want the best. And the best designer in the cosmos, according to Allura, is Sekho the Arachnidan. Who with their own spider-like silk weaves masterpieces as light as air and strong as steel.

Sekho is retired.

Sekho has been retired for 8, 000 years now.

This is unacceptable for Allura and Lance.

Therefore the passionate pair ruthlessly tag-team the poor alien, determined to convince him.

"Please there must be a way for you to make some sort of exception." Allura's voice is soft, but the way she leans over the designer is slightly menacing. "You weaved for my mother's wedding, surely you could reconsider in her memory."

"That was over ten thousand years ago, and I wouldn't use her memory to badger an old spider like myself." The voice is wispy like wind running through something hollow.

Lances mirrors Allura on the guy's other side, "Look bug, Pidge is the Green Lion. You know? _One of the defenders of the universe?_ Who helped overthrow the Galra Empire? You owe—"

"I owe nothing." The wind cuts and then ceases, "I apologize, but my answer remains the same."

 _"_ _Now, see here!"_

And the cycle repeats.

"I want to die."

"Hmmm." Hunk pulls Pidge so she can rest her head on his shoulder. If only they could join Keith who flew them here. He was wise. Deciding to pass out outside with Red Lion after piloting for two days straight.

"I should have eloped."

"Hmmm." He nods agreebly.

"But noooooo. Shiro wanted to do things right. Shiro wanted a proper, official wedding." Pidge rants bitterly. "And so he's abandoned me to this endless _torture_."

"Well it kinda goes against tradition for him to see the dress, sorry Pidge."

 _"_ Hunk, Shiro would be fine if I wore a paper bag. _I'll get him for this."_

"I'll help. You tell me what to do, and I'll do it." Hunk means it too. Pidge was his second real friend after Lance.

Pidge sniffs. "You're an awesome Maid-Man of Honor."

"I try."

The two look back to the commotion and how Allura and Lance are violating the man's personal space. "That's it. I'm going in. Back me up?"

"Always."

Together they approach the commotion with determined grimaces.

 _"_ Guys _…Guys!"_ No one responds to Pidge so Hunk decides to improvise.

 _"_ _HEY HELLO, BRIDE SPEAKING HERE!"_ The debating trio freezes and finally turns to the two.

"Thanks Hunk."

"Anytime."

"What is it Pidge?" Allura questions showcasing the furrow in her brow.

"Look. I understand how much this means to you, 'cause of your mom and all, but I think it's time to accept the **no**." Pidge makes a cutting gesture when the two inhale to argue, " _No_. No, it's my turn to talk. The man is retired. Let it go—"

"B-but we almost—" Lance stutters, but nope Pidge isn't having it today. She walks up to him, stabbing a pointing finger in his chest.

"My. Turn. Lance. And don't you dare join in Allura! Yeah, I get it. Sekho's dresses were amazing, incredible, fantastic, _truly one-in-a-kind_ , but it doesn't change the fact that he's done. _I'm done._ Let's leave the man in peace and go."

"Pidge, can you not rethink—"

" **Done.** Now I'm going to wake up Keith so we can find other options for the…dress," A part of Pidge cries at the thought, "If you don't get in the lion in five minutes, we will leave you _freaking_ behind."

 _"_ _BEHOLD THE BRIDE SPEAKTH!"_ Hunk booms, because he's just that dang supportive. Pidge appreciates immensely when he starts to herd Lance and Allura towards the door. Then to the Arachnidan who's had a hard day, she attempts a short customary bow.

"I apologize for our intrusion. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to listen to our request."

She turns to go, when a strand of something sticky catches her sleeve.

"You know, out of all my years of weaving, few have accepted my…opinion so easily. Why do you? Do you not wish for your day to be perfect?"

"Well, I guess. But it's not fair to make someone's day the _worst_ just so mine's the best. Does that make sense at all?"

"It does." The alien shows far too many teeth. "Which is why I will take this job."

 _"_ _Wait, what."_ She hears victorious cheers and one distinctive whimper; _they were so close_ , coming from the entrance. Then Pidge is completely mobbed.

A squeal from Allura. "Oh Pidge! I'm so pleased for you. This is will be such an wonderful opportunity!"

"It's gonna be so good!" Lance crows.

"Please back up," Sehko states firmly, "I need to take my client's measurements…"

Exhausted and resigned, Pidge lies in the grave she dug, and raises her arms for the foreclaws sizing her up.

 _But she endures._ Because the sooner they can get the dress made, the sooner Shiro can rip it off.

* * *

Keith hates Lance's **job**. _Hates it with every fiber of his soul._ Sure if Keith tilts his head to side and squints, maybe, _maybe_ he can get where Pidge was coming from. Lance has an eye for detail and she already made Hunk "Man-of-Honor."

But wedding planner? Really? The only explanation Keith could get from Pidge was a dry look and, 'He needs to practice, Keith.'

Practice for what? Terrorizing the locals…and Keith? Like he's doing now with the final touches on the décor before the ceremony? They have one hour left.

"And what the **quiznak** are _those_ supposed to be?" Lance points the com viciously toward the objects so Keith can see them close on his screen.

Keith can't help but sigh at this point. One more day, it's just one more day. If he could survive _the quest for the dress_ , he can survive this. "I think they're called flowers, Lance."

"They're _purple_ ," Lance hisses out long and disgusted.

"What's wrong with purple?" The camera view starts to shake; an explosion is nigh.

 _"They're SUPPOSED to be_ _ **indigo**_ _."_ The blue paladin takes a deep breath to begin his tirade, " I've told them once, I've told them thousands of times that the colors are crème, indigo with accents of lime and they _dare_..."

Zoning out, Keith is forever grateful that he's orbiting the planet with millions of miles between them. Thanks, Shiro. Of course, he's okay guarding the ceremony from above. No, being a groomsman up here is fine, Shiro. Make Matt best man. Wait, Keith can do a small toast from the com and not have to make small talk for hours? _Perfect._ Plus if he had to occupy the same space as their self-appointed bridezilla went off again...Well it wouldn't be pretty.

He tunes back in though when he catches the tone in Lance's voice becoming hysterical. The hint of, 'I'm trying my best here but everything's going wrong...is it my fault? _Fuck, it's my fault_.'

"Hey, hey…I'm sorry they messed up the flowers..." What Lance needs is a distraction; luckily Keith's been practicing. "But it's not like everyone's been _lion_ around."

A long silence reigns on the other side of the com. Bam. Nailed it.

"What Lance, _cat got your tongue?_ "

"Keith...did you just pun me?" The words slowly push out as if astounded.

 _"Paw-sibly."_ He lets his face slide into a smirk. The one that Keith knows drives Lance crazy.

"Dude. Are you _fur-real?_ " As if Lance could help himself.

 _"Purr-haps."_

"Well, I think you're _im-paws-sible_." He swings the camera so Keith can see him grinning ear to ear. "Oh, and your jokes are _claw-ful_."

" _Nyah-way_." Keith feels proud of himself as Lance erupts in these little helpless snickers. He did good. "But really Lance, everything looks _fine_."

"It looks like a _cat-tastrophe_ to me," mutters Lance under his breath.

Keith pushes onwards anyway, "Come on, you've done so much already. You picked an awesome venue. Got the locals to make the best food. And wouldn't purple make an okay-" Fuck, what's the word again? Wait, got it. "- _contrast_ to what you have going on here?"

"I guess…" Lance admits reluctantly.

"And do you really think Pidge and Shiro are gonna focus on anything except for each other? They're gonna be so out of it, you could hold the ceremony _disco style_ and they'd still have their eyes glued together."

"True." Lance lets out a snort. "Though could you imagine Shiro in neon pink disco pants?"

"He'd rock it."

"Yeah. Yeah, he would." He adjusts a centerpiece on a table. Stress crisis averted, now if they can only survive the actual event. "Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

The ceremony is incredibly lovely. Or at least that's what Shay believes.

During the entire service Hunk has been releasing liquid from his eyes and nose. Hunk did reassure her that 'leaking' was a common human response to positive and negative stimuli. But she wonders if she should get the human a drink, because he must be dehydrated at this point. However it is fortunate he's having dry spell for his part in the ritual.

Hunk stood so handsome in his black suit, hands clamped at his chest when Allura called for the two to say their vows. Shay shakes her head. She should be paying more attention to the bride and groom.

Pidge looks divine. Her sleeve-less dress is simple and elegant. The bodice is beaded with small pearls while a sash cascades down the front in soft, thick ruffles. Pearls weaved in her hair shine as Pidge skirts closer to Shiro. What's best about the dress, Pidge confided to Shay much earlier, was the _mobility_. Pidge moves a step towards the groom with ankles completely bare. Though most are engrossed on the picture of them whispering their promises privately their foreheads together, Shiro basically glowing with every quick peck Pidge sneaks in between her words. She keeps moving her veil out of the way, so Shiro can return the favor as he says his.

"Ahem." Allura huffs, her lips cracking as she tries for a serious demeanor, "Shiro, Pidge _please_ , it is now time for the rings."

Shay sees how Hunk perks up. He excitedly reaches back for a covered padded tray and holds it up to the pair. Reluctantly, the two lean back and Shiro takes Pidge's left hand. Softly he bends to press a kiss to her knuckles before removing the lace glove completely. Though the ring is hardly new, the brief intense glow it gives off the moment it touches Pidge's skin _is_. Shiro beams at Pidge.

"Shut up, Takashi."

"I didn't say anything, Katie." But the ring isn't the only thing that's glowing.

"Focus guys, _focus_." Hunk's voice wobbles as he nudges Pidge with the tray. Now there is a gasp from the audience as the other item is revealed. Shay is very proud. True Shiro agreed to the idea, and delivered his systematics, but this is first time he's seen it.

A shiny new prosthetic lies on the velvet. It's white and black, much like the current one, but traces of gold runs along the sides. The Voltron symbol in Altean blue adorns the back of the hand.

Hunk, Pidge and Coran had worked very hard on it. _"Days after days,"_ Hunk had said. But that's not all, Hunk mentioned. In fact, Hunk had been very animated about the new changes.

 _"_ _It can shoot out laser beams, Shay. Laser beams!"_

The workmanship is fine, but Hunk and Pidge quickly detaching the old for the new in front of the crowd. It's a bit odd. The two work in their finery over the groom's arm, the groom himself pressing a fist to his mouth, _because dang it he didn't think he would cry too._

"Light it up Shiro." Hunk directed, stepping away from the couple.

Shiro does and a lovely blue fizzes between them.

"We thought that maybe you were getting tired of purple." Pidge says above the hum.

"It's p-perfect Katie." Shay can tell the man is touched. For his arm to be given new meaning. From something vile and traumatic to something made with pure love…it's no wonder that his eyes are wet.

Allura shines, "Then by the power invested in me as former Princess of Altea, I now pronounced you man and wife." With a hand on each shoulder, she lightly smushes the two together. "You may now kiss to your heart's content."

And they do.

The crowd goes wild. Hunk bursts into a fresh round of sobs as Lance screams in the background. He's been handling things in the back, determined to keep the every element of the scene perfect. Carefully Shay approaches the yellow paladin.

"Hunk, are you alright?" Shay wraps a cool arm wraps around one of his.

 _"_ _They're so beautiful,"_ Hunk wails, trying to inhale the snot back into place.

Shay's eyes peer at him concerned. "This is still good kind of leaking? Not the bad?"

"Yeah, babe. I'm okay. It's just…" His mouth wobbles and gosh why is he such an easy crier? "They're so. freaking. happy. _And I'm happy that they're happy._ "

"Hmmm." She agrees leaning over to tuck his head against her shoulder. "So it's the good kind. I'm glad."

"Yes, Shay it's the best kind of all."

And Shiro and Pidge continue to kiss, and kiss and kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile. Later, much much later.

 _"_ _I'm gonna kill him."_

"Please, Katie the place is actually very nice." The arrangements Lance made really are. It's an excellent place for their honeymoon. They are really lucky, Allura gave them a few days off the ship to be just Takashi and Katie.

 _"_ _I'm gonna murder him in his sleep and turn him into goo."_

"The room is wonderful, the food is fantastic and these moons have so many sights to offer." Shiro kneads the back of Katie's neck, hoping she'll calm down soon.

"These moons are the Moons of _Miel'e_!" Pidge sputters out with rage. " _Miel'e! Do you have any idea what Miel_ _ **means**_ _Takashi?"_

Shiro sighs deeply, fishing another pearl out of Katie's hair. "It means 'honey."

"That's right Shiro, _Honey_. Lance set up our honeymoon on the **_honey moons._** _That low, fifthly, finger-banger, twit with no eyelashes I'll—"_ And Shiro leans her head back to steal the words right out of her irate mouth. The distraction works well.

"Then I guess…" Shiro steals another taste of her lips, "We better make this trip sweet. Huh, Katie?"

And they do. Greedily.

But Pidge still punches Lance when they get back. Revenge swift and _merciless indeed._

* * *

 **Notes:**  
This is for the few that wanted more of my beloved ship. Thank you so much for your comments on "Here's a Bag so you can Gag." They really inspired me for this sequel. :) Also I got to make puns for the first time! I LOVE PUNS. They are so fun... For headcanons about how the ship would work, in google type in "Explaining Shiro x Pidge" and you'll find my personal theory. Anyway thanks for reading and if you like it leave a comment.


End file.
